Question: Simplify the expression. $ (6t^{4}-5t) - ( -3t^{3}+5t) $
Solution: Distribute any negative signs. $(6t^{4}-5t) + (3t^{3}-5t)$ Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $6t^{4}-5t + 3t^{3}-5t$ Identify like terms. $ {6 t^4} - {5 t} + \color{#DF0030}{3 t^3} - {5 t} $ Combine like terms. $ { 6 t^4} + \color{#DF0030}{ 3 t^3} + { t} $ Add the coefficients. $6t^{4}+3t^{3}-10t$